


Things'll Be Alright

by Noah Fitzgerald (zistysfosgerald)



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Blackmail, Drama, F/F, F/M, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/Noah%20Fitzgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma won't admit her feelings for Maddox, especially since Maddox is banging the teacher. So Riley, Noah, and Audrey play matchmaker. Will things work out for Emma, or will they ruin her chance with Brooke?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the good girl

Emma started to drift away from her friends, especially Brooke and Nina. That was because she was starting to develop feelings for her. She didn't want to risk anyone finding out, especially Nina. If Nina found out, Emma knew her life would be over. Brooke would never speak to her again, and Nina would blackmail her.

"Hey, Em." Audrey smiled as her and Noah walked up to Emma. Realizing that Emma looked upset, Audrey had to see if she was okay.

"Hey." was all Emma said, and Audrey sighed.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" Audrey asked, and Emma shrugged.

"It's nothing," Emma lied, but Audrey knew she was lying to her.

"It's something, now spill." Audrey demanded, and Emma twirled her hair with her finger before saying anything else.

"I... I'm madly in love with, Brooke. Okay, I said it! Are you happy now?" Emma asked, quick to shut her locker and try to walk away. Thankfully Audrey grabbed her by the arm.

"You're in love with that Nina wannabe?" Audrey asked with shock ringing through her voice.

"Yes, but don't call her that. That sounds awful!" Emma said as Will walked up to the three of them.

"What sounds awful?" he asked, and Noah laughed sarcastically.

"That Brooke is banging a teacher," Noah answered Will's question with a lie. Well, the rumor was true, but Emma started to blush.

"Okay, everyone knows about that; so what's really the matter." Will said, crossing his arms over his chest. He wasn't going to leave her alone until she told him the truth, and Emma knew that. So she had to tell him, and it wasn't going to be easy.

"Okay, if I tell you, you can't tell anyone. Not even Jake, okay?" Emma asked, and Will nodded slowly in understanding.

"I... I have developed feelings for--" she was in the middle of saying before Brooke and Nina walked up to the group.

"Oh look, it's miss bitch and her twin." Audrey snapped, and Nina gave her a dirty look before responding to her statement.

"Watch it, Jensen." Nina snapped, and Audrey rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, what're you guys talking about?" Brooke asked, smiling at Emma. Emma fought hard not to blush.

"Noth--" Emma was in the middle of saying before Will cut her off.

"We're talking about whoever Emma developed feelings for." Will answered, and Emma could feel her cheeka heat up from embarrassment of the whole situation.

"Is he cute?" Brooke smirked, and Emma walked off.

"Way to go, Will." Audrey said as Noah and her hurried to catch up with Emma.

Will looked confused, and so did Brooke and Nina. That's when it hit Will, but he wasn't going to say anything to Nina or Brooke. It would ruin Emma, and even though she broke up with him, he still cared a lot about her. They were still friends, so he wouldn't ever aay anything no matter what.

But Nina knew something no one else knew, and that would be Emma's secret. A secret only Noah, Emma, Riley, and Audrey knew along with Nina. So she decided to use it to her advantage against Emma.

 

Nina kept staring at Emma during fifth hour, and Emma wasn't the only one noticing it. Riley, Noah, and Audrey noticed, along with Brooke.

"Nina, why are you staring at Emma?" Brooke whispered, and Nina laughed.

"No reason, I just want to scare the 'goody two shoes', and this is a perfect time to do so." Nina whispered back, and Mr. Branson looked at Brooke with his signature smirk. Rolling her eyes in response, Brooke let out a sigh before writing in her notebook.

Nina continued to stare at Emma, and Audrey started getting an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach. She realized that maybe Nina knew about Emma being in love with Brooke.

So to warn Emma, Audrey wrote a note to Emma on a notecard. That note read: I think Nina knows...

Once passing it to Emma, she quickly unfolded it and read what it said.

Fuck, Emma said out loud and Mr. Branson heard her too.

"What was that, Emma?" he asked, and Emma instantly blushed when she looked up at him.

"No-nothing," she lied, internally cursing her nervous stutter.

"Okay, so if it was an nothing, then why did you say 'fuck'?" he asked, and she looked around the classroom to see that everyone was staring at her.

Sitting up straight, she said, "I got a paper cut, geez." Mr. Branson let it go after that, and continued to let students work on their projects.

Audrey looked apologetic, and Emma just shrugged as she looked up to see Nina staring at her still. This made her feel even more bad than what she already was feeling.

 

That night, she was home alone and Nina had invited herself over for the night. At first, Emma was going to lie and say she wasn't able to have anyone over, but that would get her nowhere with "Acting normal". So, she had to say yes to her so-called best friend. Emma knew that it was going to be a nightmare from hell, but she had to keep in mind that it was this or be exposed by the "Evil bitch".

As soon as she heard the doorbell ring, she jumped up to get it. Emma did not want to keep Nina waiting, after all, this was basically like "Be super nice to Nina or else" type of thing. Brooke would probably kill her if she knew about Emma being in love with her. She knew thia because of how she acted towards Audrey once she came out to the school.

"Hello, Emma." Nina said evilly before letting herself into the house. Emma gulped before closing the door behind her.

"Hey, Nina..." Emma trailed off, not even bothering to look at Nina.

"Chin up, Em. Especially when you're talking to me." Nina said, and Emma instantly shot her head up so she was looking Nina in the eyes.

"Now, you're going to do everything I say because if you don't, well, I'll just have to tell Brooke about you being in love with her." Nina smiled, and Emma blushed.

"Do we have an understanding between us?" Nina asked, and Emma nodded.

"Yes, we do, Nina."

"Now, if you tell your loser friends about this arrangement, I will tell Brooke. Understood?"

"Yes, Nina. I understand completely."


	2. the threat

Emma didn't sleep at all, in fact, she refused to. For one reason, and one reason only: Nina was in her house, making her do anything she wanted Emma to do. She certainly wasn't expecting Nina to not sleep, and Emma really wished she could stay home from school.

Although she could've stayed home, Nina would have skipped with her. So Emma just sucked it up, and went to school in Nina's car.

"Now, I want you to carry my books and purse to all my classes. I don't care if you're late to your class, it's not about what you want. It's about what I want. Got it?" Nina asked, throwing her purse at Emma. Thankfully she caught it because Nina would have killed her right then and there.

"Got it, Nina." Emma said, and Ninna stopped to talk to Brooke. Emma stood there awkwardly until Brooke spoke up.

"Why are you carrying Nina's things?" she had asked, and this caused Emma to blush.

"Oh, it's beca--" Nina was in the middle of saying with her signature evil smile, but Emma cut her off before she could say anything.

"It's because I lost a bet, and now I have to do everything she tells me to." Emma lied, but Brooke believed it.

Nodding, Brooke turned back to face Nina. It had been three minutes, and they were still standing around. By this time, Emma's arms were getting tired. This was going to be a hassle for Emma, and Nina knew that. She knew that Emma wasn't that strong, but that didn't stop her from torturing her.

Finally, Brooke and Nina stopped talking, and Emma rolled her eyes as she sighs in relief. Nina noticed and since there was no one in the hallway, she pushed Emma against the wall.

"If you don't want me expoaing you as a lesbian to the whole school and Brooke. Then I suggest you to not do what you just did. Do I make myself clear, Emma?" Nina asked, and Emma nodded to let her know that she understood what she was saying.

They both heard a cough, and it was Audrey and Riley standing there in shock. Nina quickly pulled Emma away before she could talk or before they started asking questions.

"Well, something is definitely going on with those two." Audrey pointed out the obvious, and Riley nodded in agreement.

"Wanna go find out?" Riley asked, and Audrey nodded before they walked as fast as they could to catch up to the two.

Whatever was going on between the two supposed friends, Audrey just knew it was something bad. She knew this because Emma looked scared to death when Nina was sizing her up against the locker.

 

Once reaching the classroom, Emma sat Nina's books down, and took her own seat across the classroom. Thankfully, Brooke wasn't in this class, but Audrey and Riley were. Emma knew they were going to ask questions, and to Emma's bad luck, they sat on next to her. She was literally in between them.

They were late to class, and once they sat down, Emma looked at Nina. Thankfully, Nina was too busy talking to Jake about some stupid thing that Emma didn't care about. Once the teacher was ready, the whole class waited for instructions on what they were going to be doing.

"Alright, class. Since we don't really have anything to do, I guess I'm going to allow you to talk to your friends. But, you have--" he was saying before Brooke entered the room with a pass in hand and her stuff.

"Sorry for interrupting the class, I was just transferred into here. See?" Brooke said, and Nina shot Emma a warning glare.

"I see, and you can sit... Audrey, can you sit at this desk here? I want Brooke next to someone who can actually do her work. Sorry, Nina." he said, and the whole class laughed except Audrey, Riley, Brooke, Emma, and Nina.

Great, Emma said to herself as Brooke took a seat.

"Oh, since you want to be a smart mouth, Emma, we're alk going to do projects with a group!" the teacher said, and everyone groaned.

"Thanks Emma." Nina said with a smirk, and Emma kept her eyes on her shoes. Not even bothering to look up once.

"Now, since Brooke, you're new, you can pick your two partners." he stated, and she smiled at Nina.

"Nina, and.... Emma!" Brooke smiled, and Audrey looked scared for Emma.

"Kill me now." Emma said to herself, and Brooke placed her hand on Emma's thigh.

"We're going to get an A, I know it." Brooke smiled while her hand was still on Emma's thigh.

"Y-yes we are!" Emma smiled nervously, and Brooke bit her lip.

All while this happened, Audrey's mouth dropped from pure shock. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, but it had given her an idea. So opening the group chat with Noah and Riley, she texted:

Riley, Noah: We are going to play matchmaker all week, and it's because of what I just saw!

Emma heard Riley's phone go off, and Riley hid it so she couldn't see what or who texted her. She shot her head up instantly, looking at Audrey she gave her a thumba up.

Noah, Audrey: Dude, I saw what Brooke just did, and now we muat make this happen.

Sending it as fast as she could, and once she sent it, the class started lining up to go to the library to do research.

Once in the library, Riley and Audrey sat closer to Nina, Emma, and Brooke just so they weren't going to gang up on Emma. Nina looked evil, and Emma looked nervous. All while Brooke was still confused on what was going on, so they knew she wasn't in the loop this time.

"So, here's the deal, Emma has agreed to do all the work. Isn't that right, Emma?" Nina asked in an innocent, but evil voice.

Emma nodded as she felt her cheeks heat up, and Brooke nodded. She was really confused, but Emma was too nervous about Nina telling to notice. Nina was too busy blackmailing Emma to notice Brooke's confusion.

"So, Emma... my place, or your's tonight?"


End file.
